


Alone | Drabble

by embryo_poets



Series: Lilynette Drabbles [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Gen, Lilynette, Starrk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryo_poets/pseuds/embryo_poets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle with Ukitake and Kyoraku, Lilynette wakes up back in Hueco Mundo without her companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone | Drabble

Lilynette woke up with a jolt and covered in cold sweat, her tiny chest heaving.

What happened? Where was she? But more importantly, where was Starrk? She immediately got up and started to run, falling to the ground because of the various wounds on her body. Then she felt the pain. The sweat that touched the ragged edges of the cuts and gashes made them sting. Her muscles ached as if she had bench-pressed Yammy five hundred times. Breathing was difficult; she gingerly touched the side of her ribcage and felt the shifting of several bones. The same hand ghosted across the cuts and bruises on her face, the dried and caking blood in her light green hair. _How did this even happen? What happened?_ she thought to herself. Rising hysteria followed the thought, since she had no answer and Starrk still hadn't shown up. The last thing she had remembered was being in her weapon form, seeing out of Starrk's eyes as the man with the sakura haori stabbed him from his shadow.

She got up again, using the remaining strength she had to start running across the sands under the light of an unseen moon. _Hueco Mundo_. "STARRK!" she hollered, her yell making the silence that followed feel deafening. "Gotta find 'im," she muttered under her breath, repeating that sentence over and over to herself to motivate her tired legs to keep moving. Her pink eye swept the dunes and distant valleys for the lone figure she knew so well.

There. In the distance, under a crystal tree. The shadow  simply stood there, waiting for something. Her heart skipped a beat before picking up a faster beat and she ran faster, almost crying in relief that she wasn't alone in the sands. "I can't believe ya left me like that," she panted, finally approaching the tree. "Next time we--"

Gone.

The intoxicating mirage had dissipated away, and she was alone again.

Overwhelming hopelessness crushed her to the point where she simply let herself fall toward the ground, disbelief colouring her face. No, it couldn't be. He promised! He promised that they would stick together till the very end! "You said you wouldn't leave me alone!" she shouted at the sand under her, thin fingers digging into the sands. Her vision blurred and her face felt wet, large tears dripping onto the ground as she let out a yowl of utter despair. "You promised!" Her cry trailed off into a lowly whimper; only a few whines slipping out from her quivering bottom lip. Her shoulders and arms shook with effort to keep her on all fours and to prevent her from falling on the sand. She coughed several times before a dark red, wet glob flew out and stained the sands, the only color in this world. She kept coughing, her broken ribs digging into her lungs and internal organs, probably piercing them and making her cough up more red tissue.

Finally her arms gave out and she fell onto the sand. Her eye focused on the dark red colour and a shaking hand, a trembling finger dipped itself into it. "How pretty," she murmured, her voice cracking. Somewhere in the back of her mind she recalled those first days when the solitary Espada had split his soul in two and they had first met, the first time he held her tiny, outstretched finger with his hand, and the first time he spoke to her.

> **"You stick with me now, you hear? We'll stick together, no matter what."**

She smiled softly at the memory. Her mind was strangely calm now. The pain had disappeared. She inhaled deeply before whispering a soft "I'll see ya soon, ya lazy bum" before exhaling, closing her eyes. Never to open them again.

  
.

  
.

  
.

_Alone._

**Author's Note:**

> Very hard to write since it was so sad, but this idea was in my head for quite a while. Finished a bit before midnight and went to bed with a heavy heart :(


End file.
